The Present invention relates to ornamental terrazzo panels and, more particularly, to novel terrazzo panels having detailed, multicolor inlay logos or designs therein and wherein the inlay piece of one color and panel of a different background color are integral with no surface difference between the inlay piece and background color and without the different colors being separated from each other by border strips.
Terrazzo is an ancient and well-known product widely used in floors and the like to produce pleasing and ornamental effects. Terrazzo may be made in pre-cast slabs or panels or it may be poured in place, and is generally prepared from a blend consisting of a binder such as cement or a synthetic resin (e.g. polyester or epoxy) and an aggregate such as marble, glass, granite or other natural or synthetic mineral material.
Pre-cast terrazzo panels are typically made by blending a binder such as polyester with an aggregate such as marble chips, pouring the blend into a pan or mold or the like and vibrating to eliminate the air from the blend. The terrazzo blend is then cured at room temperature or at an elevated temperature and the raw pre-cast terrazzo panel is removed from the mold and polished.
Heretofore, it has been the practice in creating terrazzo designs, as for example in the lobby floors of commercial buildings, to utilize brass, zinc or plastic border or divider strips to separate the different colors of terrazzo, one from another, thereby creating different spaces into which the terrazzo blends of different colors may be poured and cured in place. The result is a terrazzo design in which individual pieces of terrazzo of different colors or designs are separated from each other by divider strips so that a unitary appearance of an integral, multicolor design is not achieved. However, such a procedure does not lend itself to use with pre-cast terrazzo panels.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved process for producing ornamental pre-cast terrazzo panels for use in floors, walls, countertops or furniture with the panels having detailed, multicolor inlay logos or designs therein and wherein the inlay piece and background are of different colors but integral with each other for improved appearance.